Some Enchanted Evening
by Angelina Sparrow
Summary: Just your typical one shot about Albus and Minerva's love. Albus comes to check on her in her classroom and finds her sleeping, which makes her all the more beautiful to him. Sweet, if you ask me. Please let me know, it's my first one shot.


Some Enchanted Evening

Disclaimer: Albus and Minerva not mine, will be returned in almost working order, although J.K. Rowling might never want them back as she would never think of them the same way again. The title is from a song in South Pacific, the musical. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: I know from the disclaimer, you might think my rating a little, well, low, but trust me, a lot of kissing and touchy-feely, but no... '_Oh baby_.' Yeah, just your typical steamy one shot about Albus and Minerva. I never knew that being so old was not to hold anything back...Oh well. Shrug Please tell me what you think. This just kinda wrote itself, one of those plot bunnies that sinks their tiny fangs deeper into your leg until you write it.

Minerva McGonagall lay asleep, slumped over the papers she had been grading. The candle was burning low, on its last small pile of wax.

Dumbledore smiled at the sight of the perfect angel, illuminated by the candle's dying light as if she had her own aura. He let himself into the classroom and the door shut with a soft click behind him. Visions danced in the low light. Visions only he could see. He had only come to check on her. Her late nights were bothering him because she was not the same Minerva anymore at breakfast. He missed her genial attitude. Her soft greeting.

But now that he had come, he didn't want to leave. He walked slowly up the aisle between the desks, a pure, unexplained excitement growing with each step. Her ebony hair shone as he came closer, almost beckoning to him. He reached out and ran his hand through the velvet pool that rippled across the desk and he felt as if his heart would burst.

Mounting the raised platform her desk stood on, he circled it to stand behind her. Her gently curved back, hunched over the table was almost too much. His hand reached out again and found her hand. The quill she had been holding fell to the floor with a resounding clatter in the stone room. He hadn't realized it had been so quiet. Even he was silent, his breath taken away by her ethereal beauty. He stooped over and kissed her hand. She made no move as if she were awake and helpless to his passions, his lips traveled up her soft arm to her neck. As he planted a kiss on the top of her breastbone, she made a soft noise and her eyes fluttered open.

Instead of the bloodcurdling scream he expected, upon recognizing him, she smiled and closed her eyes as if in happiness. Her hand closed around his fingers and he kept kissing her, up her neck to her soft cheek, quickly finding her luxurious lips. Her other hand came up to his neck and clung there. He was pleasantly surprised to find her kissing him with as much passion as he felt. He gently pulled her to her feet where they were of a more even height. Her hands flew delicately over his robes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He found his fingers tangled deeply into the velvet of her hair. He found the bun that had come partly undone and he pulled it out so that her hair fell in cascades down her back.

Her fingers slid gently up and down his spine, barely touching his robes, but sending shivers down his spine and in other places as well. He was amazed at the strictness and domineering sense she usually had vanished as she let him freely explore the body beneath the robe. The body he had only dreamed about, upon catching glimpses as her robes moved against it as she moved.

Just as he was beginning to think that he couldn't stand it anymore, she took his hand and gently put a finger to his lips and sunk to the floor. They sat there, her body curled into his own. He kissed her forehead and then her eyes, her lips, her neck. Every inch he covered in soft kisses. He kissed across her shoulders and back, unbuttoning each button as he went lower. Then he began to come back up her back. He kissed up her spine, sending her back shivering. He kissed up over her shoulders and down her breastbone, exposing more and more skin. She glanced up at him with a look of 'What would the students think?' As if thinking it in her mind, she slowly pushed herself away. "Albus..." she whispered softly. "We can't."

His heart hit the pit of his stomach. He hadn't heard what she said; only the rich, deep tones of her voice. The throatiness, the soft undertone of a Scottish accent drove him wild. He moved to kiss her neck, but she gently pushed him away. "Minerva, I don't care what the others say, all I want is you. I love you."

He kissed her lips as she opened her mouth to speak. "Albus, no. I...I have to go." She stood and his arms slipped off her. She stood over him, her robe opened down just enough to hint at the roundness below. It enticed his mind and sent it wondering.

She walked to the door, buttoning her robe as she went. He followed her and before she could open it, he pinned her against the door, kissing her deeply. Her hand fumbled for the latch and she found it and she hung onto the door as it swung backward, away from him. Now that they were in the corridor, he couldn't latch onto her as he had behind the closed door.

She took both of his hands and covered them with kisses. She massaged ever nook and cranny of them as she spoke. "Albus, I love you so deeply you will never know, but I can't. Not here. Not now. Do you understand?"

His eyes met hers and he felt himself falling into their infinite depths, but he also saw the truth and longing mixed in them. "I understand." He said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms like a child. "You need your rest, so as your employer and Headmaster of this school, I'm forcing you to rest. I need you to be strong. You're not the same Minerva anymore. I need you to be strong for the time I can hold you and never let you go." He kissed her and carried her down the corridor. After a few steps, she nestled down and sighed as she fell asleep. Albus kissed her hair and whispered. "Sleep, my perfect angel. Dream sweetly." Their shadow bounced off the walls with the torchlight, warping their form, but it was always _their_ form, together, as it should be.


End file.
